Here I Am, Here We Are
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: Meladee x Leynart Fanfic. Featuring Here I am, Here We Are By Ryoko Shiraishi and Rie Kugimiya(Hayate No Gotoku)


Hello! This Is My Second Brave Story: New Traveler Fanfic! Pairing: Meladee x Leynart Insert song: Here I am, here we are(by Ryoko Shiraishi and Rie Kugimiya)

*naze na no ka wakaranai keredo ano hi mayotte mayotte sore ga kotae ja nai to shitte doko kara ka yobu koe ga shite furimukeba ugokidashita kao o ageta kazefuku basho de*

Saturday Morning, Meladee woke up at 8:15 am. She was going to take a bath and change clothes, downstairs, was her little sister Cecilia. "Good Morning Sis!" Cecilia smiled. "Good Morning." Meladee smiled back at her. "Breakfast is ready." Cecilia said happily. "Thanks." Meladee gave a slight smile. After breakfast, Meladee leaved the house and ride a darbaba to go to The Border. She always remember to visit Leynart after breakfast, when she stop at the border, She saw Kee Keema along with Kutz and Sogreth. Of course they are always driking mates.

*donna toki mo soko ni aru mono donna yoru mo hitori de wa nai koto kirameku ryuushi baramaite bokutachi wa doko made yukou*

"Meladee Over here!" Kutz shouted. As Meladee rushed them, They we're happy to see her at he early morning. "Hey Kutz." Meladee smiled. "Are ya waiting for Leynart too?" Sogreth asked. "Yeah. I am." Meladee smiled. "Thats good that you had a good day." Kee Keema said. "Of course Meladee's waiting for Leynart. Afterall, Meladee is Leynart's Girlfriend afterall!" Kutz smiled teasingly. "Hahaha!" Kee Keema burst laughter. "H-h-hey! w-would ya do that in private!" Meladee was embarrassed of Kutz's joke like old days. Of course Meladee was a tsundere when she was a teenage girl.

*mitsuketa arigatou chiisana kiseki ga dareka o egao ni suru ame nochi DRAMATIC ano hi no namida ni te o fureba te o futte atarashii yume ni naru koko ni iru yo soba ni iru yo egaita hibi wa maru de... owaranai MELODY!*

Minutes Later, Leynart went downstairs to see his classmates since they we're young. He saw Meladee blushing when Kutz say words that blushed her alot. "Hey Guys!" Leynart waved. "Leynart!" Sogreth said and everyone rushed at him. "A-Ah!" Meladee's mind was shaking. "Yo Leynart! Ya done?" Kutz said lesbianishly. "Hahah! yeah i am. Hey Meladee. You didn't feel that red before." Leynart smiled. "A-Ah.. I-i'm okay. I'm just nervous because of Kutz's jokes." Meladee said shyly. "Ah I see." Leynart said. "Ready to go guys?" Kee Keema sat at the Darbaba carraige. "Yeah we're ready." Sogreth said.

"Lets go then Meladee." Leynart hold her hand. "O-ok!" Meladee smiled. And both of them went at the carraige.

*naze na no ka wakaranaku tatte ima wa hashitte hashitte zenryoku de kimi ni todoku made dou shite mo tsutaerarenakute nigete mo chizu nado nai unmei to iu tabiji wa tochuu*

As Kee Keema was driving a Darbaba, Sogreth was chatting with Kutz about who he liked. "So Sogreth, Do you liked by the way?" Kutz smiled. "W-well... I-it's complicated between the two of us you know. We met when it was Tatsuya's Travels." Sogreth said. "Really? Who?!" Kutz exclaimed. "W-well... It's important. I guess i can whisper to you. But NEVER tell it okay, gal? Sogreth smiled. "Of course i would never tell!" Kutz crossed her fingers. "Thanks." Sogreth said. "Well?" Kutz said. "Who i liked is Meladee's little sister, Cecilia." He wispher softly at Kutz. "Ah i see." Kutz smiled. Meladee and Leynart remained silent. The akward silence was a little bit embarrassing for them.

*usagi no me no sabishigariya wa akirametari suru no ga kuse ni naru sashidashita te ni fureta toki bokutachi wa mata hajimaru yo*

The Darbaba stoped and The 5 went to Paulta to see Tet and Chakka. "Hello, Kutz." Tet smiled. "Hehe! Good Morning Tet!" Kutz smiled. "Long time no see Chakka!" Sogreth waved. "Oh. Hi Sogreth." Chakka smiled. "So, How's the mines going on." Leynart questioned.

"Well. Its improving it's population." Chakka smiled sweetly. "I see. I'm glad you're improving." Meladee said cutely. "Thank you." Chakka said politely.

"So, how's the town going on?" Kee Keema questioned Tet. "Well. You see, we are improving ourselves to the face the dangers here. So, all we need is high content." Tet answered.

Hours later, they went to Lunch at Tearsheaven and after that, at 5:45pm they went home to their towns.

*daisuki daikirai itsumo no mahou de tsuyogari ni toikakeru mainichi DRAMATIC senaka ni yasashisa no kehai o kanjitara nakigao de tobikome koko ni iru yo soba ni kite yo yakusoku nanka iranai... owaranaideite"

"Cecilia, I'm home!" Meladee said. "Oh! Welcome back sis. Did you enjoy your hangouts?" Cecilia smiled. "Yep." Meladee smiled back at her. "Thats good." Cecilia said cutely. "I felt excited. We traveled all over the world, And we went to Paulta and Tearsheaven too!" Meladee exclaimed happily. "Oh i see. Did you say my regards to Chakka for me?" Cecilia said. "W-well.. Yeah i did." Meladee said.

"Here, Eat Dinner and you'll go outside for a warm place, right?" Cecilia smiled. "Yeah. Right. Thanks by the way sis." Meladee said. After Meladee eated dinner, she went outside with a warm scarf and a short kimino that she was wearing since teen age.

*Instrumentals*

"Hey Meladee!" Leynart rushed. "Oh Leynart, It's you. What are you doing here in the night time?" Meladee questioned. "Well. It's kinda hot in the afternoon so, i went outside to have a refresh." Leynart smiled.

"What about you? Why are you in here outside?" Leynart questioned. "Well. I was doing the same thing." Meladee smiled. "Hehehe! You did really had a good time today did you?" Leynart smiled. "Yup! It was fun going here for a refreshment." Meladee said cutely. "So, umm.. I was just asking that you'll have a date with me?" Leynart asked. "S-sure." Meladee blushed nervously. "Did you ate dinner already?" Leynart questions. "Yup. How about you?" Meladee smiled. "Yeah. The meal that Mom gave me was really delicious." Leynart smiled back

Hours later, they we're at the beach at night beside the goalfinch habitat.

*mitsuketa arigatou chiisana kiseki ga dareka o egao ni suru ame nochi DRAMATIC ano hi no namida ni te o fureba te o futte atarashii yume ni naru*

"So, how was today?" Leynart questions her. "Yeah. It's fine and great." Meladee blushed while smiling. "Well. I was asking." Leynart said. "What is it?" Meladee asked. "Well. I was just thinking, this is the place that we first met as kids right?" Leynart smiled. "Y-yeah." Meladee said shyly.

(flashbacks)

"I found you!" young Leynart rushes her. "Hey Meladee! I'm going to beat you..." young Leynart stops his sentence and widened his eyes. Meladee's tears we're dropping. "You again! What we're you thinking. We'rent you listening?!" young Meladee cried silently. "Alright. Give me your best shot!" young Meladee said. "W-well.." young Leynart said nervously. "What's the matter, you're not chickin' out are you?" young Meladee said. "H-hey... Why are you always by yourself?" young Leynart said softly. "Because i wanted to be alone. Because i annoyed other people." young Meladee said.

"W-well.. You're alone now so why are you crying?" young Leynart said while blushing. young Meladee was shocked then Leynart sat down while blushing very hard. "So you won't have a match with me?" young Meladee smiled. "I can't fight a girl who is crying!" young Leynart said. And the both looked at the riverbank.

(end of the flashback)

*okaerinasai kyou mo dokoka de hohoendeite kimi wa..."

"I used to be mean to you when i met you didn't i?" Leynart said nervously. "No. Not at all." Meladee smiled. "You know Meladee, I used to liked you, since we we're kids. But i was afraid to tell you." Leynart said. He made her had a small blush. "Leynart.." Meladee said shyly. "I really liked you too." Meladee smiled. "You do?" Leynart reacted. "Yup. ever since Kyte was gone. I used to liked Kyte but Yuno told me about his death so i decided to move on." Meladee said sadly. "Meladee, don't be sad. I liked you too, But the truth is I Love you." Leynart said. Then Meladee blushed suddenly.

Hours later, Leynart taked Meladee home. "Thank you Leynart for taking me home." Meladee said and smiled. "Wait Meladee.. I have one more thing." Leynart said. "What is it?" Meladee said. He gaved Meladee a passionate kiss and Meladee kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Meladee was holding her breath. "I love you Meladee, forever and always." Leynart said. "Leynart... I-I love you too." Meladee blushed. "Good Night." Leynart smiled.

*owaranai MELODY...*

Thats the end for today guys! Thank you very much! 


End file.
